


Habits

by EatTheRich



Series: What Are Best Friends For? [3]
Category: Generation Hope, Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Comics - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, porn without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatTheRich/pseuds/EatTheRich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel finds Teon waking up in his bed every morning, he finds it a bit humorous. That is, until Teon shows up naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

Gabriel opened his eyes. It was happening again. 

"Teon, down!" One of Gabriel's closest friends, and his teammate, Teon Macik, aka Primal, had been finding his way to Gabriel's room every morning for the past week or so. The first time, it was a bit jarring. The second morning, it was kind of amusing. But by the third morning, Gabriel was beginning to grow tired of his animal-like friend's new habit. 

Teon looked at him with uncertainty, squatting on Gabriel's bed. "You heard me, big guy! Down! Es demasiado temprano para esta mierda." Teon didn't so much as flinch. Gabriel gave him a kick with his leg. Teon beat his fists upon his chest, and maintained his position. With a glance at his bedside alarm, Gabriel groaned. "It's six o'clock in the morning! Why are you even awake?!" He burried his head into his pillow, and let out a loud groan of frustration. 

"Do. Not. Wake. Me." Gabriel warned his friend. "Or I'll run you right into tomorrow. Now ... go away."

"Stay!" Teon snapped. 

Gabriel sat up in his bed. "What did you just say?" And that was when he saw it. "¡Dios! ¡¿Dónde está su ropa?!" Teon was absolutely naked. He should have figured as much. Teon's manhood hung low between his thighs. Gabriel couldn't help but feel a little impressed. If it had been an hour later, Gabriel might have run out of there in an instant. He might have gone to Teon's room to return with some proper clothes. He might have. But 6 AM was far too early a time for Gabriel to be doing any serious thinking. "Teon - GO. BACK. TO. YOUR. ROOM."

"Teon stay!" 

"Teon, go!"

"Teon, STAY!"

"GO!"

"FIGHT!" 

Gabriel was astonished at the fact that their little screaming match hadn't drawn any attention. That was good. This would have been an embarrassing situation to explain. Teon continued to chant two of his four catch phrases: "Stay. Fight." Eat usually followed ... but there was no consumable food left in Gabriel's room. 

"Go, Teon!"

"Teon, Fight!"

"Go!"

"Mate!" And there it was. His fourth catch phrase. Gabriel paused. He glanced at Teon. His expression had changed. He looked ... different. Hungry. Like a predator on the prowl. Teon moved closer to Gabriel, almost directly on top of him. He slowly began to rub his erect member on the sheet that separated his sex from Gabriel's thigh. 

"No, Teon, down!" Gabriel protested, but Teon growled, and used his hands to pin Gabriel down to the bed. Teon's grip was like iron. The low growling continued, as he rubbed his hard-on on Gabriel's thigh. "You havin' fun there, buddy?" 

Teon released Gabriel for a moment to tear the sheet out from between them, exposing Gabriel, who wore only a pair of boxers. Teon noticed Gabriel's own manhood had stiffened as well, and there was a small wet spot where the head of his cock was straining against his boxers. "Fun," Teon repeated. Growing more aggressive, Teon tore away Gabriel's boxers. Gabriel's cock flopped around as the fabric was torn away. He'd been complaining a few minutes earlier, but this side of Teon was truly primal ... and there was something about it that made Gabriel absolutely throb. In this moment, he felt completely in Teon's power, and he liked it. He wanted Teon to take him. He wanted his well-endowed friend to have his way with him. Teon pressed his body against Gabriel's. The smaller boy trembled, and found Teon's lips with his own. Gabriel's kiss was met with enthusiasm, as Teon's tongue slid into Gabriel's mouth. Teon's incessant lusty grunting somehow made the kiss more erotic. Gabriel moaned into Teon's mouth, arching his back when he felt their cocks touch and rub against each other. 

"Take me, Teon." Gabriel whispered the words into Teon's ear. He'd barely finished the sentence when Teon lifted the smaller boy up, and flipped him over. Gabriel's toned ass was on display for Teon. The larger teen was examining his new plaything with extreme interest. His cock was dripping with precum, and it was all Teon could do to hold back for those short moments. Gabriel knew his tanned, toned body was on display, and he loved it. He loved feeling like he was Teon's property in that moment. Teon spread Gabriel's ass cheeks apart, licking his lips when he saw the boy's asshole clench and unclench. He rubbed the head of his cock with two of his fingers. He shoved the digits into Gabriel's ass. The younger mutant moaned with pleasure. Teon decided to try something else. He spread Gabriel's cheeks apart, and slid his tongue into the boy's hole. Gabriel made a sound he didn't know he could make. Teon slid his tongue in and out of the boy's hole, until he felt ready to continue. The next few moments were a blur of intense sexual activity. Teon slid his cock into Gabriel's hole, and began to pump in and out. As he worked himself up, he began to pump faster and harder. Every moan he elicited from Gabriel served to motivate him. He pounded away at the younger mutant's asshole, sliding in and out with impressive force. His fingernails dug into Gabriel's back, and he growled in pleasure. The sound their bodies made ... the smell of sweat and semen ... the sight of Gabriel servile and submissive beneath him ... the touch of Gabriel's skin ... the feel of his skin on Teon's tongue ... these were the things Teon remembered. He gave one final, forceful thrust into Gabriel, and finally burst. He blew his load inside Gabriel's asshole. Gabriel could feel one, two, three, four - five bursts of Teon's warm seed fill his hole. Teon leaned on Gabriel, his cock still inside the smaller mutant, his arms wrapped around Gabriel's chest. They remained that way for a few minutes before Teon finally got up, and stretched. Gabriel just collapsed onto his mattress, still experiencing the intensity of the last few moments. 

"Wow," was all Gabriel managed to utter. Teon leaped back onto the mattress, and lay beside Gabriel. His hands were all over Gabriel. 

"Wow." Teon repeated the phrase, and Gabriel couldn't help but smile. Teon turned Gabriel on his side, and pulled him closer to him, wrapping his arms around his new prize. Together, they fell asleep this way. Gabriel thought he might enjoy Teon's new habits after all.


End file.
